Sally and Pippa say goodbye
by CaidynPeeps
Summary: Sally and Pippa are off to America for Pippa to get a cure for her sickness and Leah finds a surprise from and old friend
1. Chapter 1

Sally and Pippa say goodbye to Summer Bay .

Sally gives all her friends and family a hug as she begins to cry and feeling worse that Alf wasn't coming.

Pippa is giving VJ and Jett a hug goodbye as a tear runs down her face.

"Don't cry" VJ said sympathetically.

"Yeah" Jett added

"Your going to make us cry" VJ replys.

"We will see you soon ,just after you get better" Jett said trying to stop her from crying.

"I will miss you guys" Pippa replays as she wipes her tears from her face. She then walks to Sally.

They both leave together as they wave goodbye walking towards the taxi to drop them off to the airport.

As they are about to leave sally spots Alf in the background siting on his own.

A big smile comes upon Sally's face to see Alf turned up knowing he doesn't like goodbyes.

Sally and Pippa wave goodbye as they drive off and everyone alse is waving back.

But as the car leaves behind the car was a strange man staring and then slowly walked off. Leah collapsed and VJ ran to her and helped her up. Everyone gathers around.

"Mum" VJ yelled concerned

"Mum" He repeats

Leah quickly gets up but feeling a little dizzy.

"Did you see him standing there" Leah says confused "who"

Leah looks into VJs eyes "Never mind".


	2. Chapter 2

"It's time to go" Leah demanded

"Ok" VJ replied worried and disappointed.

They say their goodbyes and drove back home.

"What was that" VJ asked

"Nothing"

"I saw what happened and that wasn't nothing, you can talk to me" as he stared into Leah's eyes.

"You collapsed"

Leah looked away and didn't say a thing.

"I'm going for a walk" Leah said

"To clear my head"

VJ stood there suspicious and concerned.

Suddenly the phone had ringed. Ring, Ring, Ring

VJ picked up the phone not recognising the number.

"Hello?"

No one replied

"Hello?" he said again.

"Hello" an unknown voice replied

"Is Leah There?"

"No sorry who is this?" He asked

The line had ended

VJ put the phone down confused and then called Jett to meet him at the cafe.

"Thanks for meeting me here" VJ said

"No problem ,what's going on". Jett replied

"It's my mum I know something's wrong but she won't tell me what"

"This guy also called today asking for her and then hanged up"VJ added

"He was probably just in a rush"

"Mabe but something just doesn't feel right"

"Don't worry about it your mum will be fine"

"Yeah"

They carried on talking and then they both walked home.

When VJ got home Leah wasn't home yet so he just slouched down on the couch and relaxed...

Leah was walking on the beach and had bumped into Marilyn.

"How are you feeling?" Marilyn asked

"Fine I guess ,it's just I've been seeing things"

"What kind of things"...


	3. Chapter 3

"I thought I saw Jamie"

"love there's nothing to be scared of ,Jamie was long gone".

"Yeah I know ,I guess I just still have the jumps".

"Yeah hun if you want anything Im here for you".

"Thanks Irene".

"Your welcome hun".

"I will see you later I need to get home"

"see you ,just don't worry okay".

"OK"

Leah headed for the diner ,to get a coffee before she left. As she left the diner she bumped into a man and spilt the coffee every where.

"Im so sorry ,Ill buy you another one" The man said

"Ohhhhhh"

"Its fine ,Im heading home anyway" she said thinking to herself that the voice sounded familiar. She then looked up after picking up the coffee cup.

"Jamie!"

"Hi"

"What are you doing here" She said in a startled voice almost making her jump.

"Stay away from me"

"Its okay I have changed"

"no don't come any where near me or my son"She demanded

"or I will call the cops"

Leah ran home and locked the door behind her and closing the curtains.

"VJ" She yelled

"VJ" she yelled again

"yeah mum what is it" VJ replied

"I saw Jamie I want you to stay in the house don't open any doors or windows okay"

"yeah ,but what was he doing"

"Ill talk about it with you later"

Leah picked up the phone and called Irene

"hello" said Irene answering the phone

"Hi its me ,he's here"she said almost about to cry

"who's here hun"

"Jamie"She answered

"Its okay just stay put and call the cops"

"okay"

Leah had called the cops as she rocked in her chair staring at the door. Then she had heard a knock on the door and jumped in a fright.

"who is it" walking towards the door horrified.

She looks through the peep hole cautiously and sees who is there.

Leah then opens the door slowly.

"Hello officer"

"how can we help"

"There is this man that wont leave me alone and I'm scared he will hurt us"

"When was the last time you saw him"

"A few minutes ago by the dinner"

"Okay well we will leave a cop outside your house to watch you and will check up on you"

"Thank you so much"

Leah as the cops left she locked the door behind them and then took a seat next to VJ raping her arms around him.

"Its going to be okay mum" VJ says trying to calm her down ,feeling her hug on tightly around his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

It was morning and Leah and VJ had fallen asleep on the couch.

Leah had just woken up and got up quietly.

She grabbed a cup and poured herself some milk.

"Mum" VJ called

"Sorry babe I didn't mean to wake you"

"Would you like some milk?"

"No thanks ,are you feeling ok."

"Yeah"

(At the braxtons)

"Catch" Heath said throwing a beer to Brax

"No thanks" Brax said throwing back the beer

"What's up" Heath said siting next to Brax

"I just heard that Jamie's back"

"That creep who left me out at sea"

"Yeah"

"I thought he was in jail"

"So did I but Leah is freaking out"

"That's right he stalked her"

"Where is this creep"

"I don't know and neither do the cops"

"The cops can't do nothin" Heath said angrily,

"Just leave it he will turn up ,look out for Leah though"

"Ok but I can't promise I won't hurt him if I see him though"

"We'll watch your back"

"Ok" Heath said walking out of the house

"I'm going for a surf"

Heath dumped his stuff by the fence on the beach.

He looked out to the horizon breathing slowly.

But he heard some thing in the distance trying to concentrate on what they were saying.

"Help me please ,help" a unknown voice called out

He looked around trying to find out where it was coming from.

He could see a boat out in the distance and knew it was coming from there. He quickly jumped in the water and swam towards it.

"Hello is anyone there" he yelled swimming on the spot looking for a place to get onto it.

"yes over here ,help" The voice yelled again

Heath looked around and jumped onto the boat

And a thanks to my cousin for getting me to make chapter 4

plz review


End file.
